Jealousy
by PinkieSalad
Summary: Chip returns to his dressing room to find a very flussterd Timmy


THIS IS A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS, THIS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

OH WARNING

-pixies come out-

Some of these stories contain sexual content.

All homosexual.

If you hate it, Pegasister requests you

'get the fuck out of her face'

because

'bitches gonna hate'.

She would also like to say.

she doesn't 'fucking' own anything. And if she did this certainly wouldn't be on tv anymore

And all credit goes to Butch Hartman

-they leave-

READ ON MY HOES!

* * *

The buck toothed boy paced back in fourth in his good friend, Chip skylark's dressing room. Having sent his fairy's home hours ago,he was alone.  
The young pop star walked in with a towel on his shoulders,confusion struck him when he saw his secret crush in his private room.  
"Timmy?" Asks chip as he finishes drying the sweat off, trying to outrun those fan girls,and Timmy's dad is always a hassle. The pink hatted boys head shot up. "Oh my god,chip! I need your help. Chip went and sat on his bad(for when he naps between sets). He patted the space next to him.  
Timmy came and hopped up onto the bed. "Whats the problem little man?" Asks chip as he pats Timmy's head.  
"Well, Trixie finally agreed to go on a date with me,so we went to the movies. She went to kiss me and I panicked. I wished up a dummy and left it with her." Chip new about Cosmo and Wanda for a while. Jorgan let them get away with it because Chip gave him and autograph. Chip gladly gave him one,anything for his fans.  
"Why'd you freak out?" Chip asked cocking his head to the side.  
The small boy hanged his head and mumbled his response.  
"Huh?"  
Timmy mumbled a little bit louder,his response still incoherent.  
" I can't understand you when you mumble Timmy." Chip laughed.  
"I've never kissed anyone before." Timmy says looking up at chip with and embarrassed.  
Chip responded with a simple'oh'.  
"God,I'm such a dork!" Timmy said falling back onto the bed.  
"C'mon Timmy your not a dork, your only twelve,you shouldn't't be kissing snooty bitches anyway." Chip snapped,he quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. Chips tone was angry and it dripped of jealousy,and Timmy could tell.  
"Chip?" Timmy asked sitting up. "What." Chip asked removing his hand and looking away  
Timmy moved towards Chip. He placed his hands on both of Chips knee's.  
"Are..are you jealous?" The young boy asked.  
Chip didn't answer, just looked down.  
"Do..do you like Trixie?" Timmy asks slight anger in his voice.  
Chips head shoots up and he looks at Timmy."Wha-No!" He exclaims.  
"Then why are you jealous?" Timmy asks,still not convinced that he doesn't want Trixie.  
"Because..." Chip says looking down,very upset at the turn this conversation took.  
"Because why?!" Timmy shouts. Chip looks up at Timmy, sadness filled eyes,but he still doesn't say anything.  
That's when it hits Timmy. His face softens. He wasn't jealous of Timmy,he was jealous of Trixie.  
They're both silent for a moment. Timmy moves his face closer to chips. Chip hesitantly moves closer. Timmy closes the gap between them.  
As they're lips meet, Timmy feels a strange shock go threw his body_.'kinda feels like fire works'_ He thinks to himself.  
Chip feels like he's floating. Even though he doesn't want to to he pulls away.  
Timmy looks a little hurt.  
"I'm sorry." Chip mumbles looking down.  
"Why? I kissed you...and...it was amazing." Timmy says grabbing one of chips hands and began playing with his fingers.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really."  
Chip pulls Timmy into a kiss,this time more passionate,more lust full.  
Timmy kisses him back with same amount of passion.

Chip cupped Timmy cheeked and lifted up his head and kissed him "Gyah!" Timmy felt a hand lift up his pink t-shirt, a warm hand on his chest, "Hyaah! Chip! Chip began to lift the shirt up and off of Timmy, he threw it across the room. He began to sweat. Chip stared at the slender body, licking his lips. He climbed up on his legs and began to remove his pants. "Chip, I-I just..." he began to pant harder. Chip saw a bulge in Timmys pants, "You pervert." Chip said with a was emarassed, Chip pulled down the boys pants and boxers revieling his erect young length, "No Chip! Its-Its embarassing." His faced was now as red as a stop sign. Chip pulled on the boys erection and began to work it, "AHH! C-Chiiip! Hyaa! Stop-stop it!" he couldnt think, Timmy's mind was everywhere at once, He felt like he was gonna explode when Chip worked his hand faster. "I cant hold it Chip!" he came into Chip's hand, Chip smirked while licking the young boys jizz off his hand, Timmy was shocked, This had to be a dream. "Im sorry Timmy, I dont think I could wait any longer." Chip lifted up Timmys legs and zipped down his pants, Timmy was so scared to see how big Chip's was, he was still shocked that Chip seen his.

Chip was ready to enter, he held up the young boys right leg up and held his fairly large erection in his other hand. "Please... Be gentle.". Chip snapped 'Hes so fucking adorable!', "Ill try." He spoke to the naked boy laying down infront of him. He pushed in the head, "Hng!" Timmy gasped,and tried to hold back, it was painful. "Are you okay?" Timmy opened his eyes, "Yes, Keep going" Chip entered some more, "Oh my Gosh! C-c-Chip!" It was very painful, but he could tell Chip waited for this for so long. "Im gonna enter some more 'kay?" Timmy nodded. Chip began to enter the rest, "T-Timmy, Your so tight! I dont think I could be gentle." Chip panted, He began to move fast. Tears fell from Timmy's eyes, All he could feel was pain, He tried to hold back the screams he want to shout out, he wanted to say stop. "oww!" he whimpered, Chip stopped. "Hah, Why d-did you stop?", "I'm hurting you." Timmy felt bad, he wanted to feel good but, his body was so small. "Its alright! just a little longer, I'll get used to it." Chip lifted up Timmy on his lap and he sat on Chip lenth, It was all the way inside him. After a few thrusts, he moaned "Hyaaah!" he felt a jolt of pleasure 'What is this? It feels so good!' he thought hard. Chip's erection was poking at the boys young spot, making him moan with pleasure, Chip began to work Timmys hips. "Chip! F-Faster! Now!" Chip began to move faster. The feeling that was once pain was now pure pleasure. He never felt his kind of feeling, Its was hot and tingly, "Harder! Hyaa!" Chip loved the way Timmy's faced looked, It was full with desire. Timmy began to feeling the exploding feeling again, "Chip, Its gonna come out again.", "Hold on Im cumming to." After a deep last thrust Chip came into Timmy's small body, filling him up with his cum, Timmy came all over his stomach and got some on Chip's shirt. Chip pulled out and his seed start to leak out of Timmy's non-virgin hole. After they were both cleaned up Chip fell onto the bed next to Timmy.  
"Chip." Timmy started.  
"Yeah?" Asked chip  
"I think I love you." Timmy said hiding his face in chips chest.  
Chip smiled to himself and wraped his arms around Timmy.  
"I know I love you." He said kissing his forehead

Tehe How was it?! Please tell me if it was good,or if you want more! So proud of meself!


End file.
